Une poupée retrouvée
by kikibenz29
Summary: Ginny et Blaise se retrouvent tous les deux en retenue après une altercation. Ils se retrouvent à nettoyer une salle remplie de jouets de filles. Comment vont-ils réagir ?
_Défi de armonia Granger ._

 _Ginny se retrouve avec Blaise en retenue dans une salle remplie de jouets pour filles._

 _Mots imposés: poupée, rose, "Oh mon dieu", criard, crise cardiaque_

* * *

.

 **Une poupée retouvée**

.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, cria le Professeur Mc Gonagall. Les sorts sont interdits dans les couloirs Miss Weasley ! Surtout que vous avez attaqué un élève, vous irez donc en retenue, continua-t-elle en supprimant d'un coup de baguette la dernière Chauve-furie géante qui attaquait Blaise Zabini.

Celui-ci ricana et le regard du professeur se posa sur lui.

\- Ne ricanez pas Mr Zabini, vous allez participer à la retenue tout autant. Je vous donne rendez-vous devant mon bureau ce soir à vingt et une heure précise. Ne soyez pas en retard, dit-elle en partant dans le couloir d'un pas rapide.

Les deux élèves se fusillèrent du regard.

XXX

.

\- Parce que tu crois que le vert criard est une belle couleur ?

Ginny et Blaise se trouvaient actuellement dans une vieille salle de classe. Un nombre incalculable de cartons étaient empilés aléatoirement. Des toiles d'araignées jonchaient les murs et le plafond et on pouvait entendre très clairement les cris aigus des souris. Ils étaient tous deux de mauvaise humeur dans cet environnement dégoûtant et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques.

\- Le vert n'est pas une couleur criarde, cracha Blaise. Comment oses-tu petite impertinente ? Nous les Serpentard, nous portons…

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Ginny. Polly Pop !

Blaise fronça les sourcils en la voyant courir au fond de la salle. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui coupe la parole, encore moins quand c'est une rouquine hystérique.

\- Polly quoi ? demanda-t-il blasé.

\- Polly Pop ! Mon ancienne poupée, dit-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Et en effet dans ses mains se tenait une vieille poupée. Elle avait des cheveux blonds emmêlés et portait une robe rose rongée par les mites. On pouvait même voir qu'elle avait un de ses bras en plastique qui était désarticulé.

 _Hideuse._

\- Bien sûr ce n'est pas vraiment _ma_ poupée parce que la mienne a subi un terrible sort. Fred et Georges avaient pris Polly Pop pour faire une de leur expérience, dit-elle avec colère. Au final, j'ai retrouvé ma poupée chauve et nue. Elle avait même une jambe amputée. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand je l'ai retrouvée comme cela. Non mais vraiment, comment ils ont pu toucher à ma Polly Pop, j'ai…

Elle se stoppa en entendant ricaner Blaise.

\- Je rêve où tu fais une scène pour une poupée ?

\- Ce n'est pas UNE poupée, c'était MA poupée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Blaise roula des yeux face à ce manque de maturité.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu avais seulement des jeux de mecs, ceux de tes frères. Quoique c'est vrai que vous n'avez jamais eu d'argent, est ce que au moins vos parents ont pu acheter une fois dans leur vie un jouet ?

\- Ferme la Zabini, cria Ginny.

Elle s'enfuit loin de lui vers le fond de la salle et s'assit le dos au mur en regardant la poupée qui était dans ses mains.

Il l'avait blessée, _bien_.

Blaise commença à ranger des cartons en voyant clairement qu'elle ne comptait pas l'aider. En fouillant dans les affaires, il pût voir d'autres vieilles poupées, des magazines, du maquillage et des vernis moisis, des peluches... Bref, des affaires de filles, voire de fillettes. Il se demandait ce que faisaient ces choses pareilles à Poudlard.

Il retourna sa tête vers le fond de la salle pour questionner Weaslette mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle était toujours en train de tenir la poupée, en lui souriant tendrement. Elle caressait même ses cheveux d'un geste doux.

Il s'approcha tranquillement et se maudit à l'instant où les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir insulté ta famille.

Elle releva les yeux. Contrairement à d'habitude, ils n'avaient pas cet éclat de fureur envers lui. Elle avait même un visage doux quand elle ne rougissait pas de colère. Un visage _mignon_ quand elle regardait sa foutue poupée.

Ça l'énervait.

D'un côté, ça l'énervait qu'il puisse penser cela alors qu'il s'était juré avec Drago que tout Weasley était, pour eux, une race-à-poux. Mais de l'autre, ça l'agaçait parce qu'il voulait qu'elle le regarde tout le temps avec ce visage mignon. Merde quoi, pourquoi elle regarde cette poupée comme cela ! C'est qu'une poupée.

Il entendit à peine les mots que la rouquine prononça tellement il était dans ses pensées.

\- Tu avais tout de même raison, dit-elle. J'ai toujours eu les jouets et les habits de mes frères aînés. Ma mère était folle de joie à ma naissance. J'étais la première fille dans la famille Weasley depuis sept générations. Mais n'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent, mes parents ne pouvaient pas se permettre de m'acheter des affaires de filles. Les seuls habits féminins que j'ai eus étaient tricotés par ma mère, sinon j'ai reçu les robes de sorciers de Percy. Enfin, ma mère m'a quand même acheté une robe pour le bal du tournoi des Trois Sorcier. Et je la remercie d'avoir eu plus de goût que pour celle de Ron.

Blaise ricana méchamment mais Ginny n'y fit pas attention. Même pour elle, le souvenir de la tête de son frère en voyant sa robe était mémorable.

\- Concernant les jouets, j'ai également toujours eu ceux de mes frères. Cela ne me dérangeait pas trop, j'aimais bien jouer aux mêmes jeux qu'eux. Les seules fois où ils ne voulaient pas être avec moi, c'est quand ils jouaient au Quidditch. Ils trouvaient que c'était trop dangereux pour moi, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc je prenais leurs balais et allais voler en cachette.

Blaise sourit en entendant cela. Cette fille avait vraiment un caractère de bouse de dragon.

\- Le seul jouet de fille que j'ai eu était Polly Pop, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la poupée. C'est ma grande tante Murielle qui me l'a acheté le jour de mes six ans. Pour une fois que celle-là ne m'a pas critiqué. Je pense que cela la tuerait si je lui disais que c'était le meilleur cadeau que j'ai reçu.

Bien qu'elle rigole à ses mots, on sentait une certaine amertume dans son ton.

\- Mais bon… Les conneries des jumeaux ont fait qu'ils m'ont cassé mon seul vrai cadeau qui montrait que je n'étais pas une garçonne.

XXX

.

\- Alors cette retenue avec Weasley-fille ? demanda Drago tandis que Blaise s'installait à côté de lui sur le canapé de la salle commune.

\- Horrible, dit le noir. Cette fille est vraiment tarée.

\- Tu le savais toujours pas ? Pourtant elle t'a envoyé un bon chauve-furie, dit-t-il. C'était quand même assez drôle en y repensant.

Blaise lui envoya un regard noir tandis que le blond ricanait.

\- Vous avez dû faire quoi ?

\- Ranger une salle où il y avait plusieurs cartons de jouets.

Blaise le vit se relever avec un regard intéressé.

\- Cherche-pas c'était seulement des jouets de filles, fis-il avec un sourire au coin.

Il grimaça et fit une moue déçue. Pauvre petit. Que voulez-vous ce petit blond restera toujours un enfant.

\- T'as joué à la poupée alors ? ricana-t-il.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. _Un vrai gamin_.

Il ne répondit pas mais son esprit dériva bien vite sur une certaine poupée qui était restée sur un carton.

XXX

.

C'était Noël et toute la famille Weasley était réunie au Terrier. Bien sûr, Harry et Hermione s'étaient ajoutés à la joyeuse troupe.

Tous les enfants ouvrirent leurs cadeaux dans la bonne humeur. Ils passèrent ensuite à table. Cette année encore, Molly s'était surpassée pour concocter un festin digne de ce nom. Au moment du dessert, le fameux Pudding de Noël, Hermione chuchota à l'oreille de Ginny.

\- Il y a un hibou sur la fenêtre de ta chambre. J'ai voulu prendre son colis mais il m'a mordu le doigt.

Elle eut un regard curieux devant l'air étonné de Ginny.

Et en effet, un hibou Grand-Duc était posé calmement sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la rouquine. Elle eut une appréhension quand elle détacha le colis de ses pattes. Les morsures des hiboux étaient quand même sacrément douloureuses. Mais celui-ci ne réagit même pas et s'envola après une légère caresse.

Ginny défit l'emballage du petit colis et se pétrifia de surprise en trouvant dans la boite une jolie poupée dans un état impeccable. Exactement la même que celle de la salle de retenue et celle de son enfance. _Polly Pop_.

Elle prit le petit mot et le lut.

 _Pour une sale gamine Gryffondor._

 _Joyeux Noël._

 _B.Z_

Elle roula des yeux, dépitée. _Quel serpent._ Même pas capable de mettre leur rivalité de côté le jour de Noël.

Mais on voyait un léger sourire dû à cette délicate attention.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'ai bien relevé le défi de armonia Granger :)

A bientôt


End file.
